The Monarch's Disciple
by The Paleblood Hunter
Summary: Jaune Arc kept running, His home in ruins. He was powerless to stop the Grimm from destroying everything he cares about and chose what he can only do, flee. Desperately trying to find help only to find himself surrounded. He wondered why fate always tries to screw everything up only to be saved by a stranger that is more than he seems. Title changed. maybe update on Xmas


First story please go easy on me

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls and RWBY all reserved to their respective owners

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **You are undead, Forever without hope, forever without light**_

 **\- Unknown quote**

* * *

Run he goes, running from everything, even tired he still continues to run.

That is all he could ever do.

The village burning behind him he continued to run, to try and get help only for the Grimm to chase him like a rat.

He truly has the worst of luck.

Run and Run until he tripped.

The boy slammed head first to ground. He groggily gets up only to find the beowolves in front of him, staring at him with hate filled eyes.

"A crap i really have the worst luck," he groaned.

How could everything gone wrong so fast, he wondered. Everything was perfect, good weather, good crops and the village festival headed by his father. Everything was great.

Until the Grimm suddenly came and attacked.

Now he was alone in the forest and by how he saw Grimm means he was near the Grimmlands.

He truly cursed his luck.

He unsheath his weapon, Crocea Mors, unsteadly and went to a sword stance but he knows he is only denying the inevitable.

"Well, best to go out fighting as father always said" he said then came memories of his family and his friends. How he wondered if they ever made it out.

He gripped his sword tighter preparing to take just one Grimm with him. His last thoughts were to his family and his regret that he could'nt even fullfill his dream to become a hero.

Jaune Arc, 10 years old, the average village boy who was known as the bumbling idiot that even his father tries to persuade him to become a farmer instead, dies alone in the forest and his corpse eaten by the grimm.

He trully thinks that fate was out to troll him.

One beowolf finally made its move and leapt at him, inteading to rip him apart limb from limb

He braced himself, his sword swinging downward to meet its face.

He thought that this is was fate but fate, it its way of showing mercy, has other plans for him.

CRAAAAACK BOOOM.

A burst of light that sounded like lighting hit the beowolf's body and tore it apart.

"Wha?" a suprised tone escape his mouth.

Eyes widened as he saw the charred remains of the Grimm and turned to the source of the light only to find his savior was not he was expecting.

The figure that stood there from what he could make out, since it was dark, was wearing what appears to be some kind of armor that was more akin to that of knights from old books he read often. On the man's hands grip, right hand a sword and on the left a shield. His most defining feature was his height.

The the four wolf Grimm after seeing how the figure easily dispatched their own, attacked him with vengeance knowingly forgetting the boy.

The figure drew his sword and charged against the Grimm.

The leading beowolf clawed at the man, only to receive steel in its face slashing pass the bony armor in its head.

The second flank at him from behind, the man dodging the blow and slashing then plunging the sword on its unprotected back.

The third attacked, its claw meeting the shield then gets bashed by it and met its end by decapitation.

The last beowolf simply fled after seeing its kin effortlessly put down.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and went on to see his savior only to find the man holding his hand up wondering of the strange gesture until something happened.

The man's hand lit up, with energy building up, forming a spear made like sunlight.

"Cool", he said awed at what the man had done.

The spear crackling like lightning was thrown at the remaining Grimm, piercing it and lighting up the night.

The Grimm didn't see what was coming until it was too late, its body charred by the spear.

The fight ended with the victory of the stranger and the boy safe.

"Um... Thank you kind sir for saving me", he said gratitude in his voice.

The man stared at him, then said

"Boy, what are you doing in the Grimmlands without any escort? Do you know that Grimm are much more dangerous at night", He questioned, voice deep and filled with authority.

Jaune recovered from his bearing, remembering his original mission, went to the man.

"Sir!, please you have to help us", His begged, voice filled with desperation.

The man just stood there then spoke.

"From the tone of your voice I take it something bad has happened", He said.

Jaune then recounted his story to the man starting to his village being attacked by Grimm then his escape to find help only to be chased by the Grimm.

The man took in the information and started to speak.

"Well, you are lucky I saw you running away from your pursuers or otherwise you would be dead", The man said calmly.

Jaune gulped at that statement.

"I will help you", The man said

"Really, oh thank kind sir", he said, hope rising from his chest.

The man said nothing then he again spoke.

"Where is this village of yours", he ordered

Jaune pointed towards where he came from then said.

"I will show you the way sir", Jaune said.

"Then we must make haste if we are to find survivors", The man said, already walking towards the direction he pointed.

Jaune nodded at that then set off with the stranger, hoping against fate that everyone he knew is safe.

* * *

 **This story just came out from my head this morning. I haven't played any of the soul series but constructive criticisms are welcomed so that it might help shape this story. The Chosen undead's armor is Faraam set but in the weapons I need suggestion on what weapon will he use on every weapon type especially shields. I will make another chapter if it gains popularity but updates might be posted at my discretion. Again thank you for reading this. About the lore i am somewhat competent on the ongoings of the Dark Souls universe but i still need help. Might also need some beta testers.**


End file.
